New start
by Kindred01
Summary: Harry finds his godfathers in his uncle's living room SB/HP/RL
1. Chapter 1

Harry walked into to his uncle's living room where he see Remus and Sirius sat there, he raised an eye brow, very shocked to see them there as his aunt and uncle was sat in the room looking unhappy as ever "Harry." Sirius smiled as he pulled the boy over the back of the sofa and in between him and Remus

"Guys why are you here?" he asked looking between then as he felt their magical energy almost attack him

"We are here to see you cub." Remus said

"Cub." Vernon snorted; Remus looked at them and growled

"Can we ask you two to leave with your son?" He said looking at them

"WHAT THIS IS MY HOUSE…YOU FREAK ONLY WANT US TO LEAVE SO YOU CAN DO SOME MUMBLE JUMBO AND TAKE IT FOR YOURSELVES!" Harry rolled his eyes

"Yeah of course I want a house where I spent most of childhood under the stairs, so many happy memories here." he said looking at them, for some reason Harry just wanted to have his godfathers hands all over him, Vernon open his mouth and then closed it again,

"There you have it, look we need some alone time with Harry before we can take him with us." Sirius said,

"We are still not leaving!" he yelled, Harry pinched the bridged of his nose pushing his glasses up his forehead, he leaned over to Sirius and whispered into his ear, the dark hair man nodded and looked at him

"You sure?" Harry nodded "Okay, we will pay you 10…" Sirius looked to Harry

"Thousand." He said leaning back into Moony's touch

"Yes we will give you 10 thousands to leave us for a while." He said, Remus looked at him with a narrow eye

"T…Ten Thousand for the freak?" Vernon said foaming at the mouth; Sirius looked at him and let out a dog growl, making Harry's horsed aunt jump

"Yes and he is not a freak."

"Right every one come one let's go." The fat man said, only heard the word 'Yes' , Harry watched as they felt the living room dragging their son with them, there was a sound of them leaving the house with the door banging shut and then the sound of the car pulling out and leaving.

"You're not really going to give them ten thousand?" Remus asked

"No." Sirius laughed as he pulled Harry into a kiss.

Harry melted into Sirius kiss and open his mouth to let the other's tongue into his mouth, Remus curled next to Harry and rubbed his hand over his thigh and rubbed Harry's groin, making the teen moan as Remus kissed his neck nipping lightly at the milky skin as Sirius finger moved under the baggy torn t shirt of teens, pulling away Harry from the wonderful lips Harry looked at them "Why are you here and why are we doing this?" he asked, Sirius huffed and looked at his godson and the too Remus

"We have to tell him Pads."

"Oh alright but then we're fucking." He said

"Depends on what you have to say?" Harry said looking at them, Sirius didn't like that but nodded

"We… kind of came to kidnap you." Sirius said, Harry blinked at him and then turned to Remus

"Kidnap?" he asked

"We don't want you to fight any more Har, we want you to come and live with us." Sirius said, Harry raised an eye brow

"They would find me at your house." he said

"No no no not that house but a new one, where you don't have to be the golden boy but just plan Harry James Potter or maybe Harry James Lupin-Black?" Sirius said,

"Come again?" Harry asked looking shocked "Your asking me to marry you two?" he asked

"Yes."Remus said, Harry turned to face the wolf with a confused looked "Your my mate, our mate." Harry looked at him and thought about what they said

"Harry?" Sirius said, the teen looked back at him "We just want to protect you, Voldemort is gone and we can see how things are going to go, we think they are going to lock you up because of how powerful you are." Harry knew about Dumbledore's plan to lock him up if he didn't die in the work but they couldn't do that until he was 17, he smiled at them

"I like the idea of being Harry James Lupin- Black." He said, both Sirius and Remus smiled and pulled Harry back into their arms and started kissing them.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius was still kissing him, his hands go back to under his shirt while Remus opens Harry's jeans and pulled his member free, he moaned into Sirius mouth when he felt the wolf take him into his mouth "Oh god…we're gonna have sex on my uncle's sofa?" he asked looked up at Sirius as Remus worked at him, the dark hair man let out a bark of laughter as he twist Harry nipples getting a cute moan out of him,

"You better believe it." He smiled as he pressed his lips to his again. Soon Sirius and Remus changed places, the wolf helped Harry take his shirt off and let him attack his shirt as Harry tried to get Remus out of his close, Sirius pulled the teen's jeans off and boxers and started to suck him like Remus did before, but apart from he had buried his fingers into his godson's hole getting more wonderful moans out of him.

Red lipped and panting Harry arched his back cumming down Sirius throat with a cry of his name, sitting up the dark hair man looked at the green eye teen and smiled as he licked his lips "Ready for more?" he asked, Harry open his eyes and nodded, grinning Sirius looked up to Remus who was ready out of his clothes, he nodded and picked up his soon to be mated mate and sat back against the arm of the sofa and helped Harry down on his length

"Oh god!" Harry whimpered as he felt the wolf's long thick cock side into him

"Shhh cub it will be alright." Remus whispered as he pulled him into a kiss, Sirius moved behind them and pushed a finger in beside Remus' cock

"W…What are you doing?" Harry gasped

"We both need to mate with you Harry." Sirius whispered as he pulled his hand free and then lined his cock up to the hole as Remus pulls out just a bit and let Sirius push in at the same time as Remus

"AHHHHH!" The teen screamed arching his back,

"Shhhh it's okay." Sirius whispered kissing his neck.

Harry was sandwich between the two men, he wondered when they were going to move it was driving him mad "Move please…god why are you not moving!" he begged

"We don't want to hurt you Harry, if we started now we could rip you." Remus cooed kissing along Harry's neck

"No no need you to move don't care about you ripping me just do." He begged, but either man moved for a while but instead they attacked his skin leaving little marks on his skin, soon they started moving within him, Harry moaned and writhed in between the two men, as they took him "Oh god!" Harry moaned as he held onto them, already being on tipping point Harry found himself already cumming with a sob, Remus growled feeling the muscle clamp around him and Sirius both men bite down on the shaking teen's shoulders as they came inside of him, the mixture of pain and pleasure forced another orgasm out of the teen.

Harry was tried and weak after the and when the two men pulled away Harry couldn't stand up, Remus waved his wand and cleaned all three of them, before he helped Harry put his clothes back on "You okay?" he asked

"Y…Yeah just feeling boneless." He chuckles

"Oh believe me Harry this is nothing compared to what we really can do to you." Sirius smiled, Harry blushed and looked down at the ruin sofa,

"I will get your things." Remus said

"Under my bed there is a loose floor boards my privet things are under there." He said Remus nodded and walked out the room, while Sirius helped Harry finish dressing "Where are we going?" Harry asked

"Somewhere safe, there will be a school you can go to and finish your education and plenty of space for us to run around in under the full moon." He smiled at him and Harry smiled back, yawing Harry just wanted to curl up and sleep, Sirius smiled and picked him up and held in him close and let his drifted off the sleep.

They left the house and left England with anyone knowing, arriving at the house in Italy, Remus took Harry and brought him into the bed room and placed him on the large bed "Do you think we will be safe here?" Remus asked

"I hope so; this is the only place that the order doesn't know about." Sirius said, sitting on one side of Harry and ran his fingers though his hair,

"Yeah let's hope."


End file.
